A further exploration into: Nakago
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: An essay about my views on Nakago. You may tell me your views! Enjoy minna!


A FURTHER EXPLORATION INTO: NAKAGO  
  
BY: Reinasinnax  
  
In my fics I have Always pictured him as a villain, but that's not how I personally view him. In fact he's got lotsa spunk. Many would have commited suicide given his situation of wartorn anguish and trauma. I admire Nakago. I'm sure all of you do, even if you say you hate him. His will to live, his stoicness, his strength of power, the true embodiment of iron- willed beauty..... My opinions on the take. Credit? From sources like The devoted.to, nakago website and Winter's fics. This is especially for you Winter, I have wanted to write a Nakago fic but just couldn't. ()))  
  
He's the masterminder of the whole series, and because of his good looks and charisma, we fans can't believe he would deceive Yui again and again. Both of them have gone through almost the same unpleasant experience, and they ought to be sympathizing with each other. Why? Why does Nakago hurt other people?  
  
This isn't because I am biased against him, hey so many support clubs are in defence of this kawaii bishounen. A one of a kind character, Ms Watase created Nakago to be not just an ordinary villain, she made him to be one complicated, abused, angry individual. Similar to people exposed to a lifetime of war, bloodshed, horrors, with references to kids wielding guns to kill their family members; Nakago sama [with respect!] has resorted to his devious schemes and wiped out all resistance to him. He also freely manipulates his allies, Tomo, Amiboshi, Soi, Suboshi, and especially Ashitare.  
  
I bet you guys are now crying over your beloved idols and rooting for them. Pause here to think, before you accuse Nakago of totally being heartless. He certainly doesn't not have feelings. For one, he didn't react to Tomo's death much. It's ambiguous in the story, do they both share a gay relationship? Later on, he opens Tomo's shin to see the modern world. Even though he remains impassive, we can't presume he doesn't feel grief. If he hated Tomo, loathed him as much as those Tomo bashing fics, then he wouldn't' have kept the shin. Our guy must have realized Tomo's intention and kept it just to remember him.  
  
This is further supported by Soi's painful, heart wrenching death. I myself didn't care much for her, but when I heard her words, the look on said guy's visage showed us viewers how Much this was causing a toll on him. Of course in wartime, Nakago cannot break down in front of his men. If he does, his men would lose their morale. And when Tomo died, he couldn't possibly afford to be disheartened, just when he was on the way to victory. Let's just assume that he kept his grief hidden from publicity but he did feel the pain. Even if he has enforced a shield around his kokoro, it won't be immune to the grief of death, and Nakago comforts himself with his long term goal: taking over both our worlds.  
  
Another point: our guy's stoniness bugs those Nakago haters. Why doesn't he yell, or punch the earth like the protagonist! Or run about heart broken, showing some form of passion for sakes!!! Right? Let me explain, his astro sign is Scorpio, the water element. A Scorpio has a soft inner core and a hard shell. He might feel pain, but conceals it deep in his soul. Instead, he starts to make plans to dominate the world. So it is never good to offend a Scorpio guy, ahem, Tamahome. Nakago is the classic example of a Scorpio being thrown off his needs and forced to live in a harsh environment. His greatest security, his mother,died. And when he thought the awfulness wouldn't end he got taken in, and made as a toy. How would you feel, people? All the anger, horror, psychological impact has moulded him into who he is, will be. So he didn't set out to take over this world. His circumstances sort of coursed against him and influenced him to adopt the mindset of "survival of the fittest" . If not he felt he wouldn't live on.  
  
Males tend not to show much expression, according to experts Allan and Barbara Pease. Women are typically the ones who show more expression, 101 kinds. Men are the same face whether sad or angry.  
  
Naturally the young Ayuru received his battle training growing up wanting to be an unforgettable character making his mark of history. I'm not sure, but did he have a childhood sweetheart? I read one of the fics, but anyhow Soi is a better emblem of this. It's witness to Ayuru's kindness when he bothered to kill Soi's abuser.  
  
In the novels, Nakago is given some opening and his choice of living in the Seiryuu palace. In the rain, he stabs his sensei in a life and death battle. But he doesn't want it that way. He's appears so sad standing in the rain. Tomo is hidden behind a tree watching him. Soi has just learnt how to control her element of stormy weather and failed to stop this battle. Then Nakago grits his teeth and smiles in that famous smirk.  
  
Smirk. Nakago's special trademark. Like his kissing of Tamahome twice and then viciously whipping him huh? An R rated stuff. He exacts revenge on Tamahome because he sort of blames his previous pain on these happy go lucky people. The Suzaku bunch never know anything But love coz they are in a peace loving country. The riots are not as bad as in Kutou. So how can people use Ayuru as a comparative case study with them? It's not true, that Chichiri and Tasuki do not act inhumanely for example. Chichiri killed his best friend. Tasuki went outta control and jumped on Miaka and wanted to rape her. [in the OVA]We are all sinners. Nakago is just one of us. Shouldn't he be given a chance to defend himself? The whip and the smirk are actually symbols of Nakago's manhood.  
  
He cannot say I Of course not. But I'm sure he would have wanted the time to delay, so he could tell Soi how much he loves her. He carried her about the place and when reinforcements came and hit him, he didn't whack the shit out of them. He retreated, so he could put her body at rest. The flaw is: Watase should have also included a heaven scene. Not just a flashback into his lifetime. She should have let us see him walking into a world of light, eternal light. And with Tomo and Soi to welcome him? they both I'm sure forgive him since they are in heaven. Doesn't he deserve that, coz he beat the shit out of goody-goodies? I have the 'bravo bravo' thinking when he fought with the Suzakus. Which is the most thrilling part of the show!  
  
Nakago killed Ashitare in cold blood. Kay, I agree there is something seriously wrong here in Ayuru's mind. Coz the poor minion Did get the Shinzaho. It's an inexcusable act. Also, the way he betrayed Yui.  
  
Yui was like us, hoping and hoping to escape horridly dreadful routine like homework and exams. When Ayuru commented on this, I think Watase left him alive as he is more suitable to say this. It is true. At the moment I got the feeling of mutual concord with the Fy series and exclaim, ah that's a meaning! So Nakago has similarities to our modern thinking, and he simply wanted a world to live in without flaws, perfection. Well said!  
  
But overall, Nakago deserves some credit. If there were no long standing feud between him and the protagonist, then it wouldn't be so nice. And I rest my case.  
  
*** Feel free to air your views, even flames, they are expected. 


End file.
